RHMG Shawn Joins The Team
by nsew5000
Summary: Game Night And Shawn Joins The Minkii Team


Cory and Topanga and Katy and Shawn came over to Riley and Maya's Condo for a game night. They all ate pizza and drank beer as they shared what was happening in each other's lives.

Everyone helped clean the dishes and clear the table to prepare for the games. Riley got everyone another beer as Maya explained the game they were going to play: "Tonight we are going to play High Card Wins. We will start with ten dollars each and then each round we put a dollar in the pot and are dealt one card. The highest card wins the pot. Aces are the highest card. Any questions?" Shawn answered: "What happens when one of us has no money left?" Maya smiled and looked at Katy, Riley, and Topanga then back to Shawn: "We can decide what to do when that happens. Let's begin, Riley you deal."

Everyone was drinking their third beer as they played for a while with each winning enough to keep even. Then the cards started to turn against Shawn and Riley. Soon they both were down to their last dollar. Next round Shawn and Riley were out of money. Riley asked: "I'm out of money, so I guess I'm out of the game, right?"

Topanga looked at everyone around the table: "No dear, you can bet your clothes if you want to stay in the game." Since everyone had a good buzz going from all of the beer they drank, no one objected to the new rule. So the game continued with Riley and Shawn putting their shirts in the pot.

Riley was wearing a sports bra under her shirt, but Shawn wasn't wearing a t-shirt so he was bare-chested for this round. Again Riley and Shawn lost, as did Maya who was now out of money too. So the next round Riley put in her skinny jeans, Shawn put in his shoes, and Maya put in her blouse. Riley was the winner of the round so Maya and Shawn lost again. The next round Riley kept her skinny jeans in the pot while Maya added her short-shorts, and Shawn added his socks.

Topanga won the next round and Cory and Katy lost their last dollar. So for the next round Cory and Katy put in their shoes, Maya and Riley put in their sports bras, leaving them topless in front of everyone, and Shawn put in his jeans, leaving him wearing only his boxers.

Topanga won the next round again. Now was showtime around the table. Cory put in his socks and Katy put in her blouse. She was not wearing a bra so she was topless. Maya and Riley stood up together and stripped off their panties into the pot. They had purposely left on the high heels. And Shawn stood and stripped off his boxers. He was now completely naked in front of everyone. And when he saw Maya and Riley wearing only their high heels, he immediately started to get an erection, while Katy, Maya, Riley, and Topanga all started to get aroused at seeing Shawn's seven-inch erection. And Cory started to get an erection seeing Katy topless and Maya and Riley nearly naked.

Topanga announced that this was the last round, everyone was all in as she dealt the cards face up. And she won again! Now everyone, except Topanga, stripped with Maya and Riley keeping their high heels on while watching Cory and Katy joining Shawn in being naked. Cory and Shawn both had full erections.

Topanga then announced that they were going to play a new game called Truth or Dare. She turned to Maya and Riley and asked both: "Ladies, Truth or Dare?" Both ladies answered at the same time: "Dare!" Topanga had a wide smile and looked over to Katy who also had a wide smile. Katy nodded yes to Topanga who looked at Maya and Riley: "Ladies, I dare you to have a sucking contest. Maya, you suck Cory and Riley you suck Shawn. Both men looked at each other in amazement.

Maya and Riley escorted their man over to the sofa and knelt before them. Topanga simply started the contest: "Ready, Set, Go!" And the ladies began their tasks. Katy and Topanga watched their men being sucked by their daughters, as they hugged and kissed each other with passion. Katy then proceeded to strip Topanga naked as they continued to watch the contest.

Cory and Shawn were really enjoying being sucked off by their daughters as they each got closer to cumming. And Maya and Riley were enjoying sucking off their Dads. They had both dreamed about doing this to each other's Dad. As the men got even closer to cumming, Katy and Topanga came over to the sofa behind Maya and Riley with Chastity Devices in the hands.

When Katy and Topanga sensed that their men were ready to cum, Topanga shouted: "Stop the contest!" Maya and Riley immediately stopped sucking and stood up in front of the men. Katy and Maya immediately put the Chastity Device on Shawn's penis while Riley and Topanga replaced Cory's Chastity Device he already was required to wear. Both men moaned at not being able to cum, then looked down in shock as they felt the Chastity Devices being locked in place.

All four ladies then walked back to the table and drank a flute of champagne that they had put on the table while watching the contest. Topanga handed Katy two keys: "These are the keys for both Cory and Shawn's Chastity Devices." She handed Maya and Riley each a key: "These are the key for Shawn's Chastity Device. You both already have the key to Cory's Chastity Device." They filled their flutes and drank more champagne watching their men on the sofa looking bewildered.

Maya and Riley walked over to their Toby and pulled out two butt plugs. Then the four ladies walked over to the sofa and Topanga explained the situation to the two men: "You are both now the property of we four ladies. From now on, you will do whatever any of us tells you to do. Each of us has a key to your Chastity Devices and we control you. Do you understand?" They both said: "Yes Mistresses." Katy looked at both men: "Now get on the floor with your asses up." They both did what they were told. Maya and Riley then put a butt plug into their Dad's ass. Topanga continued: "You will wear these from now on. And you will remain hairless from your neck down. Katy and Maya will now shave Shawn, and Cory is going to rim Riley and my asses. Then Shawn is going to rim all four of our asses. Is that understood?" They both just whispered "Yes Mistresses"

Topanga smiled down on the two men: "Welcome to the Minkii Team!"

This story is a present for k-1992


End file.
